HF 032
7:11:22 PM Josh: Alright, Creed and I have stopped tinkering with dj for now. 7:11:32 PM Josh: While Quill is gone, I will do the... 7:11:36 PM Josh: Previously on. 7:12:43 PM Josh: Following a very abnormal day of vampire attacks, hallucinogenics and escaping convicts, you guys met with Eva as you left food for your new dragon "friend". 7:12:53 PM Josh: There was cryptic goodies for all. 7:12:58 PM Josh: Then, DRAGONFEST! 7:13:31 PM Josh: Awaking to the march of the storytellers, you ran to the marketplace where you found games, races, and treats. 7:14:19 PM Josh: Hank won some gold at the "Zhaan di Darastrixi", the race of dragons. 7:15:14 PM Josh: Creed tried her luck at a knife throwing contest and was sadly beaten, first to a no one in the match proper, then to the despicable Zoryax in a little one on one. 7:15:35 PM Quill: ((Back.)) 7:16:07 PM Josh: Hank and Quill tried admirably, but sadly lost out in the Arm Wrestling competition, although the true champion reclaimed his trophy afterwards. 7:16:19 PM Josh: And you guys tried Fusaka to...less than favorable results. 7:16:43 PM Quill: ((We spiced.)) 7:16:52 PM Josh: So...where are you off to now? 7:17:22 PM Rune: Rune thinks they were going to check for magical displays and things like that. Performances? 7:17:36 PM Quill: Quill wanted to see if there were any kind of cool magical displays since we still had a bit of time before the dance. 7:17:48 PM Josh: Ok, roll me some investigation checks. 7:18:12 PM Quill: Quill was just gonna ask someone! 7:18:16 PM Creed: ((21)) 7:18:38 PM Josh: ((That's what investigation is for, Quill)) 7:18:41 PM Rune: Rune keeps getting distracted by food and probably ends up with like, six things on a stick to nibble. 7:19:45 PM Josh: Creed, you are the first to spot a gathering around some street performers. They seem to be gathering around a tavern called "The Silver Scale". 7:20:13 PM Creed: (( Weren't we just there? Or is that another one? )) 7:20:28 PM Quill: ((We were at the Scaled Stallion.)) 7:20:34 PM Creed: (( Oh they all sound the same! )) 7:20:38 PM Josh: ((This one is a different one)) 7:20:54 PM Creed: "There's something going on over there, at... The Silver Scale?" 7:21:12 PM Quill: Quill nods, and starts heading in that direction. 7:21:12 PM Josh: As you approach you see a sign below "The Silver Scale" reading "The 5-In-1". ...You don't know what that means. 7:21:40 PM Rune: Does anyone want this .... oh, it must be a reference to Bahamut? Or the other one, but probably not her. 7:21:51 PM Creed: "You mean Tiamat?" 7:22:11 PM Rune: ... anyway, does anyone want this fried dragonsear? It's really good but I think I've had too much sugar. 7:22:27 PM Rune: Yes. 7:22:43 PM Quill: Quill will take the food. 7:22:44 PM Rune: This one's got cinnamon on it. 7:22:52 PM Rune: Rune shares with Quill, and anyone else who wants some. 7:24:30 PM Josh: As you approach the crowd, you see a small group of musicians on the stage, including a dark haired elf playing a mandolin, two gnomes, a man and a younger woman, each with a fiddle, and a human woman with a sort of snare drum. 7:24:53 PM Rune: ... oh, they put that fusaka in the frozen lemonade... not much, thankfully.... 7:25:19 PM Josh: As you watch, you see some mist forming in the center, swirling into a small tornado of smoke. 7:25:31 PM Rune: Rune watches, nibbling! 7:25:31 PM Josh: From inside it, you see figures of green flame. 7:25:43 PM Quill: Hmmm. Not bad. 7:25:50 PM Josh: Suddenly, a fifth figure is behind them, on a piano. 7:26:11 PM Josh: He's a big, burly half-orc fellow. 7:26:28 PM Josh: Cap at a jaunty angle on his head, and a nice purple vest. 7:26:58 PM Josh: The green flame figures seem to be running. 7:27:29 PM Josh: And then you see they, running from these horrible green flaming hooded figures, floating above them. 7:28:07 PM Josh: As the song continues, the tone takes a somber tone, as the figures fall below them. 7:28:33 PM Josh: As the wraiths are about to pounce on them, one of the two figures throws the other at them and takes off, leaving his friend to die. 7:29:16 PM Rune: Rune watches raptly! But still munching. 7:29:38 PM Josh: The song ends with the living figure years later, as an old man. He is curled over and crying. 7:29:54 PM Josh: The robed men come from all sides now. And, at last, they take him. 7:29:56 PM Quill: Quill watches, trying to figure out if they're telling a specific story he knows. 7:30:25 PM Josh: Roll history. 7:30:48 PM Josh: Just Quill. 7:30:56 PM Quill: ((16.)) 7:33:19 PM Josh: The crowd cheers as the song ends and the smoke evaporates. 7:33:44 PM Quill: Quill makes a semi-critical Hmmm, mouth crooked. 7:33:45 PM Rune: ... that was so sad. 7:34:54 PM Josh: The half-orc steps forward as the crowd settles. 7:35:03 PM Anna: Hm. If you throw potential allies to the dogs in exchange for time, eventually you will have no-one to help you but yourself. 7:35:22 PM Anna: ...If I am interpreting correctly. 7:35:29 PM Quill: Reapers. They were servants of death. 7:35:44 PM Quill: The two people were a younger brother and and older brother. 7:35:55 PM Quill: The older brother sacrificed the younger. 7:36:12 PM Quill: And then at the end, the younger brother came back as a revenant to take the older. 7:36:25 PM Josh: He speaks with a jolly, hearty voice. "Thank you. Thank you." 7:36:35 PM Rune: Oh... even sadder, then. 7:36:46 PM Creed: "Only fair." 7:37:14 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "We would like to play one more song, but, sadly, our flutist is not with us tonight. Can anyone out there play?" 7:37:30 PM Creed: Creed gives Quill a slight nudge 7:37:48 PM Quill: Quill looks at his friends. "Should I?" 7:37:50 PM Rune: Flautist. 7:37:57 PM Creed: "You are our bard." 7:37:58 PM Rune: Of course! 7:38:15 PM Quill: Quill shrugs and steps forward. 7:38:25 PM Josh: There's a cheer from the audience. 7:38:45 PM Josh: The half-orc takes you by the shoulders and pulls you to his side. 7:39:24 PM Quill: Quill smiles at the rest of the band. "So where's your regular flautist?" 7:41:09 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "She's still in Waterbend, lucky for you. Feeling a little ill, she was. So, usually, we like to end our sets with The Song of the Silver Seraph." 7:41:16 PM Quill: Because if you say the last three flautists have been assassinated, I'll just bow out now. 7:41:24 PM Quill: Quill glances at Anna. 7:41:27 PM Rune: Oh, I definitely want to hear that one. 7:41:33 PM Quill: ((Do I know that one?)) 7:41:52 PM Josh: The crowd cheers. The Half-Orc stops them. "But..." 7:41:56 PM Creed: (( Can I roll a history check on Silver Seraph? )) 7:42:09 PM Quill: Oh yeah. Been awhile, but I know it, of course. 7:42:36 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "In light of the festival, we thought we'd do a song about one of the legendary dragon riders." 7:44:29 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "So, instead, we shall be performing a new number. A piece honoring the great rider Jessira, and her dragon, the Beast of the Night, Mirianth!" 7:44:58 PM Josh: The crowd cheers again, the dragonborn especially. 7:46:08 PM Josh: The bards all take their places. 7:46:32 PM Quill: I assume you got music for this, otherwise you'll be really disappointed in my performance. 7:47:22 PM Rune: That must be where the little lizard got its name from. 7:47:41 PM Creed: "That, or it's just a common name." 7:48:48 PM Josh: As the song starts, the cloud forms again, and the figures appear once more. 7:49:14 PM Josh: A young woman, dragonborn is shown climbing atop a dragon, only to be thrown off. 7:49:27 PM Josh: From the ground, she is forced to watch others take flight without her. 7:49:53 PM Josh: A mountain forms and we see, not a green flame this time, but a shadow, fly up to it. 7:49:59 PM Josh: The shadow is a large dragon. 7:50:27 PM Josh: Jessira sees the mountain and climbs to the top. 7:50:42 PM Josh: She waits outside a cave. 7:51:03 PM Josh: The dragon leaves the cave, sees her, passes her and flies on. 7:51:12 PM Josh: She continues to sit outside the cave. 7:51:15 PM Josh: It rains. 7:51:20 PM Josh: It snows. 7:51:25 PM Josh: It hails. 7:51:54 PM Josh: The sun rises. 7:51:57 PM Josh: The moon rises. 7:52:16 PM Josh: The woman sleeps, and, finally, the dragon picks her up and takes her inside. 7:52:25 PM Josh: Inside the cave, we see her sitting still. 7:52:30 PM Josh: She watches the dragon eat. 7:52:35 PM Josh: She watches him sleep. 7:52:43 PM Josh: She begins to cook and feed him. 7:52:49 PM Josh: She creates a bed for him. 7:53:11 PM Josh: Monsters come and he scares them away. 7:53:28 PM Rune: Rune whispers, "I hope it doesn't take us that long." 7:53:45 PM Josh: The dragon limps in one day. 7:53:48 PM Creed: Creed whispers back "It might, but we can wait." 7:54:00 PM Josh: The woman pets him, and bandages him. 7:55:13 PM Josh: As the song ends, we see the dragon bow to the woman and she climbs him. 7:55:17 PM Josh: And together, they fly off. 7:55:42 PM Josh: The song stops, the cloud disappears. 7:56:00 PM Rune: ... and ours is a baby, too. 7:56:11 PM Creed: "That can't speak." 7:56:49 PM Josh: The crowd seems...unimpressed, somehow. 7:56:59 PM Josh: There's polite clapping, but that's it. 7:57:23 PM Rune: Rune claps! She thought it was very interesting. 7:57:41 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "...well...thank you all for your time. Enjoy the festival." 7:58:02 PM Creed: Creed gets up to the stage near Quill and whispers to him 7:58:20 PM Creed: "These people want a show, and we have stories from the underworld, how about we show them?" 7:58:27 PM Josh: Quill is whispering to the half-orc. Angrily. 7:58:53 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Do you now? That seems like a jolly good idea." 7:58:55 PM Rune: ... I don't know what's going on. 7:59:12 PM Anna: Anna is similarly clueless. 7:59:26 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow to Quill 7:59:37 PM Creed: "What do you say, story teller?" 7:59:59 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Well...I'd need to know the story first. Unless...do you sing?" 8:00:24 PM Quill: I got something I've been working on. 8:01:00 PM Creed: "I'm sure Nessoth would be quite pleased." 8:01:17 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Well, then play it." 8:01:37 PM Josh: The other musicians seem to prepare themselves. 8:01:42 PM Quill: All right. 8:02:08 PM Creed: "Before you start, musicians, let me show you how he looks." 8:02:20 PM Creed: Creed casts Minor Illusion to produce a smaller Nessoth 8:02:29 PM Quill: That song's not ready yet. 8:02:32 PM Anna: afk 8:02:41 PM Quill: I mean, unless you have one. 8:02:53 PM Creed: "Less of a song, more of a story, I'd say." 8:03:37 PM Josh: Half-Orc (low so the crowd doesn't really hear): "Look, not to state the obvious, but we play songs here." 8:03:53 PM Quill: No worries, Creed, I got one I've been working on. 8:03:57 PM Creed: "I'm sorry, but you also said you were finished for the night." 8:04:11 PM Rune: Rune stays out of it! 8:04:44 PM Creed: "Go ahead with Quill's song, I'm sure the crowd will like it." 8:05:00 PM Quill: ((And that's how Creed took a level in Bard.)) 8:05:17 PM Creed: (( lool )) 8:05:17 PM Josh: The half-orc is looking impatient. 8:05:44 PM Quill: Quill starts in with an early version of "Captain Black and the Kenku." 8:06:04 PM Quill: ((24 performance.)) 8:06:24 PM Josh: As you start playing, the band comes in, seemingly knowing all of the notes, and the cloud forms again. 8:06:41 PM Josh: Creed, are you still on stage? 8:07:21 PM Creed: Yes, she'll be helping with the illusion if she can. 8:07:46 PM Josh: Ok, roll an arcana check. 8:07:50 PM Rune: Rune just watches! 8:08:09 PM Creed: ((...9, but she knows what the characters look like )) 8:08:48 PM Quill: ((For the record, it's pretty exaggerated. No real events involved here.)) 8:08:52 PM Josh: The music seems to create the images well on their own. Now...roll me a WIS save. 8:09:04 PM Josh: ((This is a comedy song, I assume)) 8:09:06 PM Creed: (( 9 )) 8:09:31 PM Quill: ((No, he's not making fun of him. Just making him seem cool. But it is lighthearted.)) 8:09:38 PM Josh: Creed, half-way through your spell, you stop, your body ceases to move as you want it, and instead, you sing. 8:09:51 PM Creed: wh-- 8:10:00 PM Josh: Not in your voice, but a fantastic sweet voice you've never heard before, nor the rest of you. 8:10:35 PM Josh: The crowd is loving it though, the song affects everyone, and, if everyone but Creed and Quill could roll a wisdom save. 8:11:33 PM Quill: ((Bards, man.)) 8:12:02 PM Rune: ((Would you roll mine for me? I can't right now.)) 8:12:51 PM Josh: Hank, you feel happy, but your body is still your own. 8:12:56 PM Josh: Rune, you are lost to the dance. 8:13:03 PM Josh: You. Cannot. Stop. 8:13:23 PM Rune: Rune doesn't wanna anyway! 8:13:30 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 8:13:40 PM Quill: ((can I tell tehre's Enchanment magic going on?)) 8:14:03 PM Josh: Roll an arcana check. 8:16:34 PM Josh: Once the song is done, it stops, and all who are enchanted reclaim their bodies. 8:16:54 PM Quill: ((What's the general crowd's reaction?)) 8:17:04 PM Josh: Overjoyed. They loved it. 8:17:20 PM Rune: ((Do we know what happened or not?)) 8:17:22 PM Josh: Rune, you don't even really know you were enchanted. It was just so overpowering. 8:17:34 PM Josh: Creed...you probably know something was up. 8:17:39 PM Quill: Quill will walk over to the Half Orc. 8:17:46 PM Rune: ... oh... 8:17:54 PM Rune: Rune still has starry eyes, a little bit. 8:17:55 PM Josh: The Half-Orc: "Thank you! Good night!" 8:18:07 PM Josh: Gnome (w): "Day, sir." 8:18:14 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Good day!" 8:18:18 PM Creed: "Was I always able to sing like that??" Creed says to herself 8:18:51 PM Josh: The crowd begins to disperse and the band collects their instruments. 8:19:31 PM Rune: Rune is still a bit wobbly. 8:19:39 PM Josh: The elf turns to Quill. "Nice playing kid. But be careful next time you take the stage with me, the greatest lutist in the world." 8:20:19 PM Rune: Rune snaps out of it a little bit. 8:20:25 PM Rune: Quill is great too. 8:20:41 PM Quill: So what the fzck was that? 8:20:49 PM Quill: Quill is asking the band. 8:21:03 PM Quill: ((Fzck. Drow swear.)) 8:21:11 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Damn good music, I must say. You'll make a great bard, some day." 8:21:29 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Maybe you'll find a spot in my troupe." 8:21:31 PM Rune: He is a bard. 8:21:47 PM Quill: Quill twitches. "You know what I mean." 8:22:58 PM Josh: The Half-Orc turns to the others: "Tandem, Scanlan, Kay, Skald, take five." 8:23:07 PM Josh: Anyone who wants may roll history. 8:23:19 PM Creed: (( 15 )) 8:23:40 PM Hank: (( 14 )) 8:23:44 PM Rune: ((If someone would roll it for me I'd appreciate it. ugh, I'm sorry, I'm just cooking pasta upstairs and I don't want to have two logins in the room. >.<)) 8:23:56 PM Rune: Isn't a skald just another word for "bard"? 8:24:01 PM Quill: ((21)) 8:24:35 PM Anna: 7 8:24:57 PM Rune: That's like calling me Mage. 8:25:16 PM Creed: "Or letter." 8:25:46 PM Rune: Well, letter would kind of make sense. 8:26:01 PM Quill: Quill blinks. 8:26:18 PM Rune: But all of them should answer to "skald" really. 8:26:19 PM Creed: "You okay Quill?" 8:26:26 PM Josh: The Half-Orc extends a hand to Quill. "My name's Ollie." 8:26:57 PM Quill: Quill shakes it, suspciously. "So what's the deal, then." 8:27:05 PM Quill: ((Do I know Ollie?)) 8:27:20 PM Josh: ((Roll either insight or history, your choice.)) 8:27:34 PM Quill: ((12)) 8:28:21 PM Josh: "Let me finish. My name's Ollie Dam-Ra." 8:28:59 PM Rune: Oh, like the god? 8:29:12 PM Quill: .... really. 8:29:19 PM Josh: Ollie: "Clever lass." 8:29:29 PM Quill: Slumming? 8:29:38 PM Rune: That must be very awkward at parties. 8:29:41 PM Quill: I mean, I guess that explains all the enchantment. 8:30:08 PM Rune: What enchantment? 8:30:13 PM Rune: Rune has gotten it without getting it. At all. 8:30:28 PM Josh: Ollie: "They weren'ta s'posed to do that. You musta just got into the instruments." 8:30:57 PM Josh: Ollie: "Like I said, a lot of talent there, kid. But, you still need a bit more experience." 8:31:17 PM Quill: Doesn't everyone? I guess I won't Shatter your piano then. 8:31:32 PM Josh: Ollie: "I'd appreciate that." 8:31:38 PM Josh: He's smiling at you the whole time. 8:32:06 PM Rune: What enchantment? 8:32:54 PM Quill: There was an enchantment that washed over the crowd. I would guess it has something to do with his presence. 8:33:09 PM Creed: "It's probably why I sang so well." 8:33:35 PM Josh: Ollie: "By the way, well done on that, Lady Thaldi." He starts to clap. 8:33:38 PM Quill: So. I met death a couple days ago. And now I met a god. Huh. 8:33:46 PM Quill: Weird week. 8:33:50 PM Creed: "Please don't praise me for something I didn't develop on my own." 8:33:50 PM Rune: He's not actually... 8:33:59 PM Rune: ... is he? 8:34:04 PM Josh: Ollie smiles at Rune. 8:34:10 PM Quill: I think he is. 8:34:12 PM Rune: Rune pokes him, because she has no sense of self-preservation at all. 8:34:24 PM Hank: Why would a god be playing music at a festival? 8:34:27 PM Creed: "He's not the first 'god' you've met, Rune." 8:35:04 PM Quill: All those bards were.... major bards. Skald is the FIRST Skald. The Skald. The Skald the other skalds were named after. 8:35:45 PM Rune: ... oh. ... don't you want to run after them and ask them for tips or autographs or something? 8:36:22 PM Josh: Ollie: "Just please don't do that with Tandem. All of them have an ego the size of a city, but he's so much worse than any of them." 8:36:35 PM Creed: "Seemed like it." 8:36:49 PM Rune: Rune eyes Olidammara skeptically. 8:37:00 PM Rune: Are you sure you're a god? You look awfully.... 8:37:02 PM Rune: .... elfy. 8:37:08 PM Creed: "Don't be rude." 8:37:15 PM Creed: "Gods can be any of the races." 8:37:28 PM Quill: Pretty sure they can look however they want. 8:37:50 PM Rune: I didn't mean... well, nevermind, I suppose. 8:38:09 PM Josh: Ollie looks to make sure no one's watching, and then wipes his hand past his face. The face vanishes to reveal a black and white mask, like this one: https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2209596629/Olidammara_s_Mask2.jpg 8:38:16 PM Rune: It was a beautiful song. 8:38:27 PM Creed: "God of Entertainment, hmm?" 8:38:28 PM Josh: He wipes again and his half-orc face is back. 8:38:35 PM Quill: A promise is a promise. 8:39:11 PM Rune: It makes sense you like festivals. Oh, you should try the coconut popsicles, they're very good. 8:39:15 PM Creed: "You know, your actual mask looks better than the reiterations in the books." 8:39:17 PM Rune: ... watch out for the fusaka. 8:39:25 PM Josh: Ollie: "If you'll excuse me, I have a gig inside, and I'd hate to piss the owners off. One of them will bite your head off, and the other will do far worse." 8:39:44 PM Creed: Creed looks to Quill 8:39:53 PM Quill: Enjoy the festival. 8:39:54 PM Rune: Break a leg? That's the right phrase, right? 8:39:58 PM Creed: "If you have the story about Nessoth ready, it'd be a perfect time to do it since it's the Dragon Festival." 8:40:11 PM Creed: "Considering he is a dragon." 8:40:38 PM Josh: Ollie turns as he walks away. "Haha, I don't enjoy the festival, the festival enjoys me!" 8:40:47 PM Josh: And with that, he enters the tavern behind him. 8:41:01 PM Quill: Quill waits until he's out of sight then lets out a deep breath. 8:41:14 PM Quill: I was seriously going to Shatter his piano. 8:41:14 PM Rune: Rune does too. 8:41:24 PM Creed: "Why?" 8:41:36 PM Rune: ... I'm so glad he didn't change our genders or turn us into tadpoles or something. 8:41:48 PM Quill: I thought it was enchanting everyone. 8:41:55 PM Quill: And I was angry about it. 8:41:56 PM Creed: "I don't think he's that kind of god, Rune." 8:42:06 PM Rune: I've heard stories. 8:42:10 PM Josh: Skald: "Oh yes he is." 8:42:24 PM Quill: I think he'd do anything he thought would make a good story later. 8:42:25 PM Rune: Rune nodnodnods. 8:42:25 PM Josh: You turn and see her skulking just behind you. 8:42:34 PM Creed: "Hello Skald." 8:42:34 PM Rune: He definitely is. 8:43:12 PM Josh: Skald holds the flute out to Quill. "I know you guys didn't get along, but you might like her if you get to know her." 8:43:42 PM Josh: Skald: "Your choice." 8:43:46 PM Quill: Quill eyes the flute. "You sure? I am out of practice." 8:43:50 PM Rune: One time he made a magical genderswapping chest that only worked if you wanted to be the gender you already were. It was all very awkward. 8:44:17 PM Creed: "Is that.. an intelligent flute?" 8:44:18 PM Josh: Skald: "Tell me about it." 8:45:36 PM Quill: Quill blushes a bit. Or darkens. Or whatever Drow do. "Welll... just imagine the performance anxiety if I had known who you were at the start." 8:46:13 PM Josh: Skald sighs and recites, half-heartedly: "This is the famed Doss Flute, which the famed Gozlon Featherbottom used to shatter the Glass Tower of Malavarious the Dark." 8:46:22 PM Quill: Quill does take the flute. "Thank you." 8:46:30 PM Josh: Skald: "Yeah, whatever." 8:46:36 PM Quill: .... really? 8:46:53 PM Josh: Skald: "No. It's just magic." 8:46:59 PM Rune: By playing at the right frequency or hitting... oh. 8:47:00 PM Quill: Oh thank the gods. 8:47:58 PM Josh: Skald: "Play it the right way, it will protect you from fire or poison, or summon small animals to you." 8:48:07 PM Creed: "And.. the wrong way?" 8:48:23 PM Josh: Skald: "It will rend the flesh from your face." 8:48:30 PM Creed: "How fun." 8:48:33 PM Anna: Charming. 8:48:36 PM Quill: I really like my face flesh. 8:48:37 PM Rune: ... I think I like his face the way it is? 8:48:45 PM Josh: Skald: "I'm lying. You guys are gullible." 8:48:53 PM Josh: Skald: "Play it wrong you get a sour note." 8:48:54 PM Quill: We've had to deal with a lot of shit. 8:49:01 PM Anna: Well, can you really blame us? 8:49:02 PM Creed: "I never said I believed you, just sounded fun." 8:49:03 PM Quill: In a very short period of time. 8:49:13 PM Rune: That's the second god we've met. Third if you count Death. 8:49:17 PM Anna: It's a huge, weird world. 8:49:18 PM Rune: And we're up to three archfey as well. 8:49:31 PM Quill: We tend to just assume the worst of everything. 8:49:32 PM Josh: Skald's eyes bulge slightly. "You actually met Death?" 8:49:35 PM Creed: "I would count Death, yes." 8:49:39 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:49:44 PM Creed: "I've met her on several occasions myself." 8:49:55 PM Quill: We ate with her. 8:50:02 PM Creed: "I played chess with her, and beat her." 8:50:22 PM Rune: She's nicer now. 8:50:35 PM Anna: That was an odd day. The undead are awfully huggy. 8:51:03 PM Josh: Skald: "...and I thought I was weird. By the way, it wasn't actually a chest. Don't take food from Ollie." 8:51:23 PM Creed: "Technically a separate day for myself, when we went there as a group we met with Nessoth the undead dragon." 8:51:27 PM Anna: Thanks for the heads-up. 8:51:42 PM Rune: Rune boggles. 8:51:54 PM Rune: ... yes. Thank you a lot. I don't want to be a boy at all. 8:52:38 PM Quill: And thank you for this. 8:52:43 PM Quill: Quill pockets the flute. 8:52:57 PM Rune: And the playing. It was lovely. 8:53:17 PM Josh: Skald: "Just be careful. She gets uppity." 8:53:39 PM Josh: Skald: "And thanks. Although I play a better mandolin. But nobody ever wants to play drums, so..." 8:54:32 PM Josh: Skald: "Anyway, I'm also performing inside. This is Tiamat's place, and I do not want her mad." 8:54:57 PM Rune: Her? 8:55:04 PM Creed: "Tiamat, Rune." 8:55:20 PM Quill: I think she meant the flute. 8:55:21 PM Creed: "Probably explains the name of the tavern." 8:55:47 PM Josh: Skald enters the tavern. 8:55:53 PM Creed: "Why would she be talking about the flute if you're the one keeping hold of it?" 8:56:08 PM Rune: No, I meant the god. 8:56:11 PM Rune: The scary god. 8:56:37 PM Quill: Oh. Well, yeah. Let's move away from the tavern then. I need some time to chew on all those things that just happened. 8:56:57 PM Rune: Yes. 8:56:59 PM Creed: "I'd like to see what's inside." 8:57:05 PM Rune: I'd rather not. 8:57:42 PM Quill: We survived one brush with Olidimaara unchanged. Two is pushing your luck. 8:57:59 PM Creed: "I don't care if my form is changed, it won't change anything that matters." 8:58:02 PM Rune: I'm going to buy a whole cage full of hamsters just so I can feel more powerful than somebody. 8:58:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "You probably could've fought the gnomes." 8:59:10 PM Quill: They're all powerful bards, of course. Who else would make up Olld.... Ollie's band? 8:59:28 PM Quill: Still, Skald gave me a magic flute. So that's a thing. 8:59:42 PM Creed: "You should feel honored, I suppose." 9:00:11 PM Quill: It's definitely not the kind of thing you say no to. 9:00:24 PM Rune: Maybe she likes you. 9:00:44 PM Creed: "I wouldn't push that notion, Rune." 9:01:00 PM Hank: So what is our goal now other than avoiding any more divine or semidivine encounters? 9:01:28 PM Anna: I don't think we'll be able to meet that goal. 9:01:31 PM Quill: I say we push on to the Mage Guild, see if any one's doing anything magically impressive. 9:01:33 PM Creed: "I don't know about you, but I welcome divine encounters. It's something that we might need to get used to as we do our work. Who knows when we will need to call upon their help." 9:02:10 PM Rune: It's just that normally, you need to call for help to escape them, that's all. 9:02:20 PM Anna: True enough, but first we have to prove that we deserve their attention, usually. 9:02:33 PM Creed: "I think Quill had that covered with Ollie." 9:02:34 PM Hank: You welcome them all you want I would prefer not to meet them face to face. 9:03:02 PM Josh: So, are you guys gonna walk to the MG? 9:03:09 PM Rune: He was awfully handsome. And terrifying. 9:03:15 PM Rune: Rune starts heading that way. 9:03:16 PM Creed: Creed will check out the tavern, regardless 9:03:47 PM Josh: Ok, as Rune starts to move, Creed wanders into the tavern. 9:03:51 PM Hank: Hank will follow Creed 9:04:04 PM Quill: Quill will continue to the MG. 9:04:46 PM Anna: Anna sticks with Quill and Rune. 9:54:48 PM Rune: That's very sad. 9:55:07 PM Josh: As the three of you talk to Hubert the wizard, Anna, Rune, Quill, you look up to see Kai swoop down, in pegasus form...but with no riders, seemingly. 9:55:27 PM Quill: Isn't that Hank's space-horse? 9:55:43 PM Rune: .... I'm pretty sure it is. Oh dear. 9:56:21 PM Anna: I'm not sure anyone else has a space-horse. 9:56:35 PM Hank: Hey over here! 9:56:56 PM Josh: You hear Hank's tiny, strangely high-pitched voice come from the horse. 9:57:06 PM Quill: Quill casts Faerie fire over there. 9:57:06 PM Hank: Hank is jumping on the back of the tiny horse. 9:57:25 PM Hank: ((Large horse)) 9:57:32 PM Rune: ... oh dear. 9:57:32 PM Anna: Anna walks closer to inspect him. 9:57:39 PM Rune: Hank, are you a hamster again? 9:57:41 PM Creed: "I'm disappearing here, Taeral, do you think you know anything that can help?" 9:57:42 PM Anna: Well, that's new. 9:57:43 PM Rune: Rune doesn't dare to even look. 9:57:48 PM Hank: Call 9:58:02 PM Quill: ((Did Faerie Fire show anything?)) 9:58:21 PM Josh: Anna, as you walk closer, you see a tiny green pixie woman flying over the horse. 9:58:34 PM Josh: You cannot see Creed. 9:59:06 PM Creed: Creed grumbles loudly 9:59:20 PM Hank: Hey whats going on did someone grab me? 9:59:31 PM Quill: ((Are my posts going through?)) 9:59:31 PM Josh: Says the fairy. 9:59:37 PM Creed: "Hank you're, um.. A fairy?" 9:59:45 PM Josh: On 10/28/16, at 9:58 PM, Quill wrote: > ((Did Faerie Fire show anything?)) This is the last one I saw, Quill. 9:59:56 PM Quill: ((Okay. Did it?)) 10:00:10 PM Hank: Am I? 10:00:19 PM Josh: Yes, sorry, you see a sparkly invisible tiefling. 10:00:24 PM Creed: "Yes." 10:00:26 PM Josh: On Kai's back. 10:00:28 PM Hank: Creeds fading fast she needs help. 10:00:39 PM Quill: .... so how did your second visit with Olidimaara go? 10:00:50 PM Quill: Anna, can you Dispel? 10:00:58 PM Creed: "It wasn't Olidimaara." 10:01:01 PM Anna: I'll try. 10:01:24 PM Hank: No it was Tiamat and the demonbar. 10:01:28 PM Creed: Creed tries to stay on the horse, seemingly wobbling on it 10:01:40 PM Creed: "Seriously it's getting harder to hold on to anything." 10:01:56 PM Quill: Quill looks at Hubert. 10:02:00 PM Quill: Can you do anything to help? 10:02:04 PM Hank: Hank will hover by Creed. 10:02:10 PM Josh: As you guys look, you see that the faerie fire sparks are falling through her, bit by bit. 10:02:29 PM Creed: (( that crit )) 10:02:36 PM Josh: Hubert: "I'm an illusionist! This is beyond me!" 10:02:44 PM Anna: Anna tries a Dispel 23! 10:02:44 PM Josh: Not how that works, Anna. 10:02:49 PM Josh: But I'll take it. 10:02:59 PM Quill: She's a member of the Guild, though. Get some help. 10:03:12 PM Josh: For the record, you dispel by rolling your Spell Ability. 10:03:17 PM Quill: Also, our paladin is a Pixie now. 10:03:17 PM Josh: Poof! Poof! 10:03:30 PM Anna: I took out the prof bonus. 10:03:51 PM Josh: Hank and Creed are back to normal. Kai whinnies in pain as Hank lands on his back, but is fine. 10:04:00 PM Quill: Oh, never mind, Anna's got it. 10:04:07 PM Creed: Creed pats the horse 10:04:24 PM Quill: So how was the evil bar, then? 10:04:25 PM Josh: Also, all three of you are sparkly from faerie fire. 10:04:39 PM Quill: I bought a magic jug and didn't get turned into anything. 10:04:42 PM Rune: Hank, you're always so adorable when tiny. 10:05:17 PM Creed: "Full of demons and a mean ol' Tiamat." 10:05:48 PM Anna: Good to know. 10:05:52 PM Hank: Well we did order the drinks ourselves, we can't really blame her for that. 10:06:10 PM Rune: ... this would be a good time to encourage you to rethink your quest to get to hell. 10:06:29 PM Creed: "As if I would give up that easily, Rune ." 10:06:42 PM Creed: "Tiamat isn't a hellish creature it's a dragon god." 10:06:58 PM Quill: Doesn't she live in the Abyss? 10:07:04 PM Rune: I think so? 10:07:09 PM Josh: Hubert: "She does." 10:07:18 PM Creed: "She owns the tavern, which is what Skald said. She wasn't wrong." 10:07:18 PM Josh: Hubert: "Evil god and all that..." 10:07:45 PM Quill: Anyway. There's a guy selling books and scrolls on dragons that might be useful. 10:09:19 PM Hank: Is he also a god because really at this point I am done for today with gods and demons. 10:09:34 PM Quill: I don't think so. 10:09:35 PM Josh: ((I'd just like to say, I'm sad that worked. I was looking forward to the adventure of Hank, the Pixie Woman.)) 10:09:52 PM Creed: (( What would have happened to Creed, then? )) 10:10:13 PM Quill: ((They are only sparkly for a minute, unfortunately.)) 10:10:15 PM Josh: ((You don't know)) 10:10:32 PM Creed: (( Subtle. )) 10:10:46 PM Josh: So, you guys go in to buy scrolls? 10:11:02 PM Quill: Quill would like to find some good dragon info. 10:11:04 PM Rune: There's always archfey. 10:11:27 PM Creed: "They're worse, if you ask me." 10:11:50 PM Hank: Not today, let us just deal with mortals for the rest of the day please? 10:12:39 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys go inside and are guided to the library, where you meet a blue dragonborn wearing brown robes. 10:13:22 PM Rune: Hullo. 10:13:35 PM Josh: ((Sorry if I cut you off, Anna)) 10:13:37 PM Quill: Hi there. We understand you're selling some literature about dragons? I'm a Bard, looking to do some research on what it would be like to raise a dragon. 10:13:47 PM Quill: For a story. 10:14:00 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Ah, yes, hello. I am Qelbor." 10:14:20 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Let me see...dragon raising...in common, I assume." 10:15:02 PM Rune: Common would be best. But if there's a more accurate book in another language that would be fine. 10:15:12 PM Josh: Qelbor: "As luck would have it, I have been working on a translation of such a book. A draconic guide from back in the days of the farms." 10:15:26 PM Creed: "There were farms?" 10:15:31 PM Quill: That sounds like it would be perfect. 10:16:11 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Oh yes. Back when the riders were the gem of the Draconic army, the Empire felt it was prudent to make sure future generations were as content with us as their ancestors." 10:16:15 PM Rune: I suppose dragons eat cows, they might as well farm them... 10:16:45 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Sadly, it never seemed to work with the chromatics. Feral until the end, those ones." 10:17:19 PM Josh: Qelbor: "But, anyway, I have only a handful of copies of my transcript, so, it will be costly, I fear." 10:17:36 PM Anna: That is understandable. 10:18:02 PM Rune: What about Jessira? 10:18:18 PM Rune: And Mirianth? 10:18:45 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Ah, yes, Jessira, the tamer of night. Seems to be the one exception to the rule. Can't be done on a grand scale, they say." 10:19:23 PM Rune: Probably not, no. 10:19:31 PM Josh: Qelbor: "So, my price...is 52 gold fair for you? 40 for the rarity, 7 for my time, 5 for my used supplies." 10:20:05 PM Quill: That's a bit out of my price range, I'm afraid. ((I think. I don't know how much money I acutally have on me.)) 10:20:31 PM Josh: ((Things to work out amongst yourselves)) 10:20:55 PM Anna: I could chip in, if you're alright with that. 10:21:19 PM Creed: "If you're planning on making more though, won't the rarity drop?" 10:21:41 PM Quill: In this case we're paying for getting it now rather than a few months or years when he's finished with it. 10:21:54 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Over time, yes, but I have to make each copy by hand. So, that will take some time." 10:22:04 PM Creed: "How many do you have done already?" 10:22:05 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Exactly." 10:22:10 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Three." 10:22:37 PM Creed: "Hmm.. Do you have a high demand for it being sold?" 10:22:48 PM Creed: "Not counting us, of course." 10:23:20 PM Josh: Qelbor: "Well...scholars, maybe. Empire enthusiasts. Historians." 10:25:26 PM Creed: "Well, how about we give you 50 gold, and we can spread the word so that the demand goes up?" 10:25:47 PM Creed: "So you can raise the price, then" 10:26:09 PM Quill: I am a Bard, and I am working on a story here. I can definitely help in that regard. 10:26:18 PM Josh: Qelbor: "...um...ok. Sure." 10:26:29 PM Quill: Seems fair. 10:26:33 PM Quill: Quill will pony up the gold. 10:26:42 PM Josh: He takes it and he hands you the book. 10:26:50 PM Quill: Thanks, Qelbor. 10:26:50 PM Creed: Creed will help with half 10:27:38 PM Quill: ((What time is it now? How close are we getting to nighttime?)) 10:28:23 PM Josh: ((Given the concert, the time it took to walk here, and all the conversation, it's about evening now. You have probably an hour until the moon rises.)) 10:29:03 PM Quill: Let's get back to the festival center, the dance is probably gonna start soon. 10:29:35 PM Anna: I suppose so. 10:30:10 PM Josh: By the time you get back, it's sunset, you can see everyone standing, watching the sky in anticipation. 10:30:49 PM Josh: Carts are closing up, the last bits of food are being sold, and players are taking to the stage. 10:31:44 PM Josh: And then...it happens, a blood red moon can be seen just over the city walls. 10:31:52 PM Josh: A cheer is called up and music plays. 10:32:03 PM Rune: Oh, it's so pretty. And big. 10:32:22 PM Rune: I don't think it actually gets closer, it just looks that way. 10:32:56 PM Josh: People start to partner up for dancing, one, a high-elf gentleman in a fine gold and white suit approaches Rune. 10:33:05 PM Josh: Elf: "Pardon me, Lady, care for a dance." 10:33:15 PM Quill: Quill looks over at Rune. 10:33:54 PM Anna: It's likely due to the fact that while it's still low in the sky, you can compare its size to that of recognizable structures on the skyline. 10:33:56 PM Quill: Quill holds a hand up. "Err." 10:34:31 PM Josh: Elf: "Yes?" 10:34:51 PM Rune: Rune looks at him and blinks. 10:34:57 PM Rune: You're an incubus or something, aren't you. 10:35:02 PM Josh: Another man, human, short blond hair approach Anna and asks her. 10:35:02 PM Rune: Or maybe a kidnapper. 10:35:06 PM Rune: I bet you're a kidnapper. 10:35:23 PM Creed: Creed puts a hand up to her own face, sighing 10:35:24 PM Rune: Or are you Darksbane in disguise? 10:35:26 PM Rune: Is that it? 10:35:34 PM Josh: Elf: "..." 10:35:46 PM Anna: Alright, although I warn you, I'm rather rusty. 10:35:58 PM Josh: The man takes Anna by the hand and goes. 10:35:59 PM Quill: ((I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE)) 10:36:08 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 10:36:30 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune. "Well, it's up to you, Rune, but I was gonna ask you, too." 10:38:19 PM Rune: Ha! I knew it. 10:38:23 PM Rune: Rune pokes him in the chest. 10:38:33 PM Josh: Elf: "How'd you know? This is one of my better disguises." 10:38:43 PM Rune: Because it's the sort of thing you would do. 10:38:47 PM Quill: Is he an Incubus? Should we smite? 10:39:05 PM Rune: No, it is Darksbane. 10:39:15 PM Quill: Oh. 10:39:38 PM Hank: Wasn't it enough to deal with Tiamat do we have to deal with Darksbane in the same day. 10:40:15 PM Rune: ... well, now that I know, that way Quill doesn't have to dance with me. ... it was really kind of you to offer. 10:40:53 PM Quill: Oh, quit it. I wanted to dance with you. I was planning on asking you all day. 10:41:12 PM Quill: But it's your choice. 10:41:54 PM Rune: Rune blinks. 10:42:01 PM Rune: Why? 10:42:34 PM Josh: Darksbane turns to Creed. "Well, if they're gonna dance, care to dance with me?" 10:42:47 PM Creed: "I don't see why not." 10:43:14 PM Rune: Oh, all right. You know I probably wouldn't've guessed if you just looked like you for a change. 10:43:24 PM Quill: Quill takes Rune's hand. "Because I want to. Come on." 10:44:21 PM Josh: Darksbane: "...well, now it seems like one of us has to be the odd man out, sorry Mr. Agosto." 10:44:57 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 10:45:07 PM Hank: No problem. Mr. Darksbane. 11:18:02 PM Josh: It's about here that the music stops. The moon is now high in the sky, and people are beginning to leave. 11:37:09 PM Josh: About this point, is it fair to say most of you head back to the prison? 11:37:22 PM Anna: yeh 11:37:49 PM Josh: Ok. Upon arriving there, you find Kai, standing out front, a note tied to his saddlebag. 11:38:23 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 11:38:30 PM Josh: Hank's not there. 11:38:42 PM Rune: Rune checks the note. 11:38:49 PM Quill: It's Hank's Spacehorse. 11:39:30 PM Anna: What's it say? 11:39:41 PM Rune: "Met someone, going out for the night, don't wait up, Hank." 11:39:51 PM Rune: ... so I think we may need to save Hank from a succubus now. 11:40:08 PM Quill: Maybe he just met someone? 11:40:36 PM Rune: Normal people just meet someone. 11:40:54 PM Rune: We meet gods and archfey and anthropomorphic personifications and archcriminals. 11:41:21 PM Quill: Well, maybe he met a nice one of those. 11:41:39 PM Quill: ((Is Creed here?)) 11:41:43 PM Josh: Yes. 11:42:43 PM Quill: Anyway. He knows us. He'll show up or send some word before long just so we DON'T think he's gotten kidnapped by the God of Murder or something. 11:42:53 PM Anna: I mean, I'd hate to be the person who assumes that the Weird has decided to take a break when the Weird has not, in fact, taken a break, but perhaps he did actually meet someone with, at very least, no malicious intent. 11:42:54 PM Rune: It is his handwriting. 11:43:02 PM Rune: He wrote it at a pub somewhere. 11:44:08 PM Creed: (( I'm here )) 11:44:17 PM Quill: And it's not like we haven't had weird today. If this had been a normal day, I would worry, but he HAS already been turned into a Pixie today. 11:44:35 PM Anna: True enough. 11:44:49 PM Josh: Taeral: "A girl pixie...which probably doubles his weird counter for the day." 11:44:49 PM Rune: Rune looks at the space horse. 11:44:55 PM Rune: Is this legitimately from Hank? 11:44:59 PM Josh: Kai nods at Rune. 11:45:26 PM Rune: He didn't seem enchanted or off in any way? 11:45:47 PM Josh: Kai shakes his head. 11:45:59 PM Josh: Which is either a no...or he felt his mane was dirty. 11:46:34 PM Quill: Are you linked with him? Could you find him if you needed to? 11:46:47 PM Josh: Kai nods. 11:47:25 PM Quill: Okay. So let's leave Hank alone, and if he's missing for too long without checking in, Kai can lead us to him. 11:48:16 PM Rune: All right. Don't vanish on us, all right, Kai? 11:48:24 PM Josh: Kai nods. 11:48:25 PM Creed: "Too soon." 11:49:01 PM Quill: Quill makes sure to get Kai set up with some feed and water. 11:49:04 PM Rune: Too soon for what? 11:49:10 PM Rune: Rune finds him an apple. 11:49:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "Creed almost vanished earlier today." 11:49:50 PM Rune: Oh, right. I just assumed she'd stop getting tinier after a while and turn into a bug or something. 11:50:07 PM Creed: "I wasn't getting tiny, I was vanishing. The one getting tiny was Hank." 11:50:18 PM Creed: "I remained the same size, Rune." 11:50:31 PM Quill: SIlver Scale, right? We know to avoid that place. 11:50:38 PM Rune: Oh. Well, I couldn't tell, I couldn't see you. 11:51:03 PM Josh: Ok. I'm gonna end it here for tonight. 11:51:16 PM Josh: Come back next week to find out if Hank was devoured by werebats.